Uchiha-Hyuuga Affair
by HimeHaeDen
Summary: To hell what they will say about the Uchiha-Hyuuga affair. Post-war. SasuHina.


**Hi! Yes... I know, I make too many SasuHina. Well... There's nothing I can do. Whenever SASUKE and HINATA were mentioned, lots of ideas come to my mind.**

**Anyway... Let's just start. Here it is! :)**

**If it's not too much to ask, can I get reviews? Thanks!**

**~❤Hime**

* * *

**Uchiha-Hyuuga Affair**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Another sunny day has befallen on Konohagakure no Sato. The people started their daily routines but we cannot say the same for the lone survivor of the Uchiha Clan. On the eastern side of the village people can easily tell which Clan the large district belongs to. Inside the Uchiha main house resided the infamous Uchiha Sasuke who is currently incredibly groggy, just waking up from the wrong side of the bed.

The Uchiha regretted sitting up as the wave of unbearable headache shot through him. He cursed when he stood up and almost stumbled back down but managed to walk through the large main house.

"Fuck." He cursed and stopped in the middle of his living room.

He was alone. Not a surprise there. He felt like shit as he remembered what just happened the night before his intoxication.

* * *

_._

_._

_"Dammit, Teme! Just loosen up! It's not like Tsunade-baachan will not pay us if we mess up in this bar!"_

_Uchiha Sasuke snorted at the dobe's cheeky remark._

_His eyes scanned the area and noticed that one girl he was silently paying attention to these past 2 months._

_Ever since the rebuilding of Konoha, he constantly finds himself looking out from the sea of people and trying to spot this confusing woman._

_He remembered when the dobe asked him for a help on how to tell a woman that he does not like her. He assumed it was the Hyuuga. He couldn't really understand why she had to admire the dobe instead of him. And why the dobe prefers the annoying pink-headed girl over the beautiful Hyuuga. He just shrugged and at the end, they wrestled in the dirt. The Godaime punished them for creating massive craters in the west side of the village. Naruto and Sasuke spent a whole month of community service which caused a MASSIVE headache for the Uchiha since the dobe kept on rambling and rambling about NOT having missions outside and missing the unfathomable action._

_Back to Sasuke's previous ministrations, he stared at the young woman who is giggling with her friends. He take it that she's intoxicated and guessed that those 4 girls tricked her on getting drunk._

_He was surprised when his onyx eyes met her pearl-lavender orbs. He never forget the goosebumps on the back of his head when she smiled and winked at him._

_Yep, Hyuuga "Super Shy" Hinata winked at Uchiha "Ultimate Jerk" Sasuke._

_He smirked at her flirting and began walking towards where she is._

_When her friends are completely gone, he settled onto the stool beside her and ordered his drinks._

_"Hi, Uchiha-san.."_

_"Hn."_

_"Uhm... Having fun?"_

_He looked at her and smirked. "I am now."_

_"Oh. Uhm, great."_

_"Why are you here?"_

_"I beg your pardon?"_

_"You don't seem like the party-person."_

_"Well, yes. But, uhm, my friends... They convinced me to celebrate once in a while."_

_"Hn. What's the occassion?"_

_She dipped her head beside him, onto his shoulder, and whispered. "I'm promoted to anbu."_

_He smirked even more. "Good for you."_

_"Thanks." She smiled again._

_They spent the night together at the bar. He didn't even know what came to him when he first started giving jokes. She seemed to be enjoying his joke so he tried feeding her more. Then he started complimenting her._

_"It's a good thing you did not ended up with the dobe."_

_"Hm? Why not?"_

_He smirked at her and tucked some strands of her hair behind her ear. "You're too good for him."_

_Her eyes widened which made him sigh in bliss. And then she settled for that beautiful smile that whatever he does, he can never take away from his mind from there on._

_"Let's have a deal."_

_"Uhm. Okay, what is it?"_

_"Let's have a drinking contest."_

_"Uhm, are you sure? Because you know, we Hyuugas-"_

_"I'm sure." He cut her, she looked too cute to be true._

_"Okay. Hit it."_

_"If you win, I will do whatever you want me to."_

_"Whatever? Like... Picking up groceries for me? Cleaning my apartment for me?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Okay. And what if you win?"_

_"If I win..."_

_He smirked, and took hold of her chin. Then he went straight for her ear and whispered seductively._

_"You will be MINE forever."_

_He pulled out his head and saw her large-as-saucers gorgeous eyes._

* * *

.

.

He snapped from his thoughts and shook his head.

_'Well, I guess I lose then.'_

"Teme! Teme! Open up! Tsunade-baachan wants to see you!"

"Fuck."

He cursed when he heard the loud dobe and for his throbbing head.

He opened his front door then he was tackled by none other than the blonde Uzumaki.

"Oh, teme! You really loosen up like I told you! I'm so proud of you! But you know, hitting on Hinata-chan is not a nice move there! Well, at least we proved that you're not gay!"

"Fuck you, dobe."

Naruto just grinned at his best friend and told him to come to the Hokage's tower as soon as possible. Something about his request to the Fifth.

When Naruto left like a hurricane, he decided to take a shower and dress up then went up to the Hokage. Once at the door, he knocked unlike someone he knows that would just barge in.

"Come in."

He boredly walked inside and put his stoic face on as he look at the Hokage.

"Well, Uchiha, I have approved of mission request."

He smirked just as fast as a lightning. Well that approval was fast. Since the mission-partner just made an anbu, it would be perfect. He did not know, but Tsunade knows why he requested for Hyuuga Hinata to be his partner for his class A mission in Mizu. Because he did not just ask for her because of being an expert tracker, the Gokage knows he has an ulterior motive. But why she approved, no one will ever know- except maybe Ton Ton. Let's just assume that Sasuke did not know that Tsunade likes Hinata for him.

"You will leave after lunch. I will call for Hinata and brief her so you will not be bothered. I know you hate explaining yourself."

"I will inform her myself."

"Hm... Okay, then. Dismissed. Be sure to be careful in this one. No alcohol, Uchiha."

"Hn." He nodded and took the mission scroll and then left. Tsunade smirked triumphantly. Who knows Tsunade bets on love teams? Only Ton Ton will ever know.

Meanwhile, Hinata was walking downtown to the marketplace, confusing herself if she would buy cinnamon rolls or ingredients for red bean paste when she suddenly felt a familiar strong chakra just behind her.

She turned to her stalker and her eyes widen. "O-Ohayou, Uchiha-san."

"Hn. Busy?"

"Uhm... Not really. May I ask why?"

He smirked. He likes it when she stutter. But it has been reduced after the war. He last saw her stutter towards the dobe, and then he scoffed. "Mission details."

"O-Oh... You mean... You and I.. in a mission.. Together?"

"Yes."

"Oh... Okay. Where shall we talk?"

He motioned him to follow her. He led her towards her apartment complex. How he knows where she lives, she did not know but she let him come inside her apartment unit.

"Uhm.. I'm sorry. I haven't really been in here so it kinda lacks cleaning."

"It's fine."

Then he faced her and started opening the scrolls. He already knows what was inside because he was initially picked for the mission, Tsunade just asked him if he thought of a particular person in mind that he would want to be partner with. So he chose Hinata, without a blink of an eye.

He clearly explained to her the details of the reconnaissance mission to mizu. He also told her why he chose her, leaving the original reason why he REALLY picked her out of all the trackers. At least he made a valid point. Hinata, although reminiscing the intimate events between her and this man the night before, understood and agreed to accompany him for the mission. Her first anbu mission. And with none other than the elite, infamous, one-of-the-strongest-shinobi-in-the-world anbu captain, Uchiha Sasuke.

"We leave after lunch so I suggest we eat together to establish acquaintanceship."

Who would ever thought Sasuke has many insecurities, huh? He can't even tell her he just wanted to spent some time with her.

She agreed without doubts of his alibi and so they went on to a restaurant, forgetting Hinata's cinnamon rolls or red bean paste for lunch.

Hinata could not believe Sasuke is such a gentleman. Maybe that is one of the reasons why Sakura and the other girls in the village falls down on his feet.

Or maybe she just didn't know that he's interested in her that's why he is being a gentleman. Who knows?

She is never used to men pulling seats for her, letting her enter places first, asking her if she is alright every 30 minutes, or even paying for her meal.

After eating they went to her apartment to retrieve her bag and things necessary for the mission. Then they went to his house for his things.

He let her enter his house first, again, and he led her to his room.

"This is a nice place, Uchiha-san."

He smirked. _'Then stay here forever.'_

He almost wanted to blurt out but then stopped his mouth before he embarrassed himself in front of the only woman he has taken interest to.

"I'll be quick."

"Okay." She offered him a smile and then he went to his bathroom.

Exactly after lunch, they left the village for mizu. It will be a very long journey so Hinata made sure she packed all her important things. She even brought a balm for herself and for Sasuke.

* * *

.

.

After talking to Mei, the Mizukage, and giving her gratitude to the two anbus and Konoha, Sasuke and Hinata were asked to stay in the Mizukage's tower but they declined even if Mei insisted that they deserved all the relaxation they can offer.

Tsunade-sama needed their report as immediately as possible, Mei took their reason and sent them off with a smile.

Sasuke, on the other hand, gritted his teeth for his failure. He didn't expect Hinata would not need saving from him. He thought that if he can save her, then there will be more chances that they can interact. But nooooo. She has to be too strong and brave. Why did Neji have to die in that war? Now she'll have to be extra strong. She managed on her own, not that he is not proud of her.

But, oh. What the hell!

Since the night will quickly come marking their first day of travel back home, Sasuke decided to look for an inn for the night.

"1 room for two?" The elderly woman asked smiling at the two.

"Yes." He answered making Hinata turn to him in curiosity.

The old woman gave them their key, Sasuke took her wrist and headed for the stairs. "It's better they thought of us as anything but assassins."

"Oh, okay."

They entered their room and Sasuke settled on the floor.

"Uchiha-san?"

"You can take the bed. I know you wouldn't be comfortable sharing with me even if it is large."

"But... The floor is not comfortable. The bed is too large. We can... uhm, share."

Sasuke looked up to Hinata and smirked. "Hinata, are you by any chance, seducing me?"

"W-Wha- N-No..!" Her eyes widened. Sasuke marveled at her beauty when shades of red stained her cheeks. Her blushes started to creep from her neck and ears too.

"Relax, I'm kidding."

She stared at him long and hard, and then sighed. "O-Oh.. Okay. So, uhm.. I guess you did not want to share the, uhm, the bed."

"I did not say that."

They, again, stared at each other. Hinata blushed and looked away first.

"Whatever. Clean up first. I'll set the boundaries for the bed."

"Okay, thanks, Uchiha-san."

"Sasuke."

"Huh?"

"Just Sasuke."

"H-Hai. I won't be long."

Hinata entered the bathroom first and then Sasuke after. Although the Uchiha was tempted to initiate things with her, he controlled himself.

He knew there was a right time for that.

* * *

.

.

Another party has been thrown by the Konoha 11 for Sakura and Naruto's engagement. Hinata was hesitant to attend but Sakura threatened that she will have to deal with her and Naruto's morning wake up call/ramblings, if she didn't.

And history repeats itself when she was found herself with Uchiha Sasuke sitting beside each other in a stool.

"Another bet?"

"But you-"

"Is the Hyuuga chickening out?"

"W-What? I-I don't chicken out!"

"Okay, then. Let's go."

"Go, Hinata! Kick Sasuke-kun's ass!" She heard Sakura cheered from behind them.

"Hah! Teme, don't embarrass yourself twice!"

"Hina-chan, fucking defeat his hot Uchiha ass!"

"Oy, Sasuke. Our male ego depends on your fucking shots!"

And the cheers went on as long as their sober minds remember. Hinata ended up almost passed out in the bar table with Sasuke smirking down at her.

"Uchihas don't lose twice, Hinata."

She pouted and buried her red, red face in the table.

"C'mon, I'll take you home."

Sasuke did not waste any second. He picked her up bridal style earning a whole lot of whistles and some glares from the guys who cared about her TOO much from his taste and from his fangirls.

_'Tch.'_

He hopped off from roof to roof and swiftly landed on her balcony. She was already passed out. He opened her open door and put her in her bed.

_'Why did she left her door open? Did she not know there are criminals lurking n the village? Or worse, perverts!' _He cringed at the second option.

He steadied himself and tried too hard to be sober. He was about to turn around when a hand gripped his left hand which successfully stopped him. He looked down and saw Hinata staring at him. Her seductive face was inviting him in.

"Are you not... going to stay?" She asked in that angelic voice of hers.

"Fuck." He cursed in a very low voice, making her unable to hear.

"Sasuke..." His heartbeat fasten as his eyes lowered to her glowing reddish lips.

"Hinata if I stay, you will regret it in the morning."

She smiled. "No, I won't."

"Hina-"

"Shh." She cut him and then her next move almost shut him off.

She tiptoed and kissed him right in the lips. His eyes widen for a moment but soon delved in. _'Oh, to hell with it all.'_

His left hand tangled on her hair while his right snaked around her waist. He groaned when he felt her lift his shirt and caressed his abdomen.

She tripped backwards and they both landed on the bed.

They looked at each other looking for a sign of resistance but it appears she wants him as much as he wants her leading them to a night full of passion.

* * *

.

.

The rays of sunlight always make Hinata's day.

Uncannily, she felt very relaxed and she felt as if she had rested a full week. When she felt something poking her just above her butt. She closed her eyes once again and grabbed the annoying thing.

He heard a low groan and her eyes shot open.

"Hm..." Her eyes widened when she felt whoever it is behind her nuzzled on her nape and then an arm slithered around her waist. She checked underneath and realized she was naked and a man's arm was around her.

She rolled around and was met by a smirking Uchiha Sasuke.

Hinata did not know her eyes can widen even more as she suddenly sat up and squealed, gathering her comforter in her body which just exposed Sasuke's upper body.

"S-S-Sasuke..!"

From smirking to becoming stoic, his face harden. "I told you, you will regret it in the morning."

"W-Wha- I... N-No, I don't regret it."

Surprised, he shot his head up to her. "You mean.."

"H-Hai. I was... aware of what I wanted... last night. I was just... startled."

Uchiha Sasuke did not just smirked, he smiled. For decades of not stretching those muscles, now he did. "Hinata."

"Yes. You won the bet last night. But... I won the bet first."

His smirk came back and he gave her a teasing look. "Then I guess we'll be stuck with each other forever."

She smiled. "I guess. Uhm. Sasuke, what about what your fangirls will say?"

"Well, to hell with them. What about what your family and friends will say?"

"Uhm.. Well... To heck with them?"

He smirked, made one move and had her in his arms, kissing the lights out of her.

To hell with what other will say about their Uchiha-Hyuuga affair.

.

.

**THE END**


End file.
